Kingdom Hearts: Nobodies
by Chi Ouji
Summary: After Roxas was put back inside Sora he goes to Darkness where all the dead Nobodies live. There Roxas forgets all that happen when he was living, but one thing...Sora. Until he meets a girl named Xion. Then Roxas' world turns upside down.
1. Chapter 1: Xion

王国 心: 人々

If I told you I didn't have a heart, would you believe me?

The names Roxas. Roxas Flynn. I really don't know a lot about myself. Strange isn't it? One day I was in this white room looking at a guy by the name of Sora and the next day I'm here in 'Darkness', is what they call it. I'm not sure who Sora is, but I only know that he's the one that got me here. You would think a place called Darkness would be a bad place. It's not really. It's kind of like the living world. I've been here for three days.

The sun rose and shined on my face. I groaned at the light and slowly opened my blue ocean eyes. I sat up and looked out the window. I looked at the people walking around, talking. I envied them. I jumped out of bed and walked downstairs to my kitchen. I live alone in this one bed apartment so there's no one to greet me. I got milk and a bowl of cereal out and started my day. In my mind I heard someone's thoughts. It wasn't mine. It was….Sora's. I ignored it and continued with me day. I got dressed faster than normal and went outside. As I walked I looked around at the people. How much I envied them. I found myself walking in the park where the love birds go to make-out. Gross! It was a nice day out thou. The sky was blue, no clouds, birds singing, the sun was golden.

As I was looking up at the sky I bumped into a girl. She fell and I turned around to look at her. "I-I'm sorry," I said helping her get her papers. "I wasn't looking." "I-I-I-it's ok. I wasn't looking either," she said with a sweet voice. I happened to look at one of her papers and saw a drawing on it. Wow that's pretty good. "Your good at drawing," I said focusing on the drawing. "T-thanks. My friend is teaching me," I could fell it in her voice she was blushing. I looked up and I meet her eyes. Her eyes were as blue as mine and her short black hair covered some of it. "Roxas," was all I said. She looked confused and I quickly stacked the papers and handed them to her. My cheeks were burning from my blushing. "Is that your name? Roxas?" I looked up at her blue sparkling eyes. "Y-yeah," I got out. She smiled and we both stood up. "My name's Xion," her hand reached out to me. I smiled back at her and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Roxas," her sweet voice rung in my ears. "You too, Xion."

I don't remember how, but I was walking Xion home. We got to her door step and stood there for a few before she broke the silence. "W-will I see you again?" Xion said looking down at the ground. "Of course! We're friends, right?" Her head shot up and a smile was printed on her face. What a cute little smile. She grabbed my hand and put a piece of paper in my palm. "Right!" she smiled and ran into her house. My whole body felt happy. I walked home in the dark looking at the piece of paper which had her number on it. I opened my front door and walked in. I grabbed my cell, which was charging, and I added Xion in my address. I noticed she was the only one on there. I didn't care. As long as I have someone to talk to.

I fell in bed and once my head hit the pillow I fell asleep. I dreamed, but I didn't dream about what Sora could see that night. I dreamed about me and Xion sitting on a clock tower wearing black coats and eating a blue ice cream. It didn't feel like a dream. It felt…like a memory. In my dream when ever I turned my head to the right I saw someone else. A man smiling at me with red spiky hair and upside down tattoos below his eyes. I don't know the guy, but his name was Axel. All three of were eating the ice cream and laughing for no reason. Looking at the sunset, still laughing. This dream. Did this really happen when I was alive? I don't remember. Also what's Organization 13?

Morning came alone and I rubbed my eyes making my vision clear. I yawned and walked downstairs. I grabbed the milk and poured it into a cup. I drank the cup less than two minutes until I looked over at my cell. I grabbed it and flipped it open. Clicking on the message button I typed '_Hey Xion! This is Roxas u kno the 1 that bumped into u at the park lol sorry about that. Meet me at the park. I got to tell u something_'. Send to…Xion. There we go. After I took a shower and got dressed my phone dinged. I flipped it open and read the message Xion sent back '_Oh hi Roxas. It's ok u don't have to say sorry. Yeah I'll meet u there, I have something to say too_'. Hm? I wonder what she has to say. As the thoughts of my dream floated around my head I walked outside heading for the park.

When I got there Xion was seating on the hill looking at the sky. I smiled and sat next to her. "Hey," I said. "Oh hello Roxas," she smiled looking into my eyes. I looked back into those blue eyes and saw confusion in them. "Roxas. I hade this weird dream last night, but it felt so real. You were there with me and some other guy," she said sighing looking back at the sky. "You had the same dream?" I asked in shock. She looked at me in shock also. "It was you, me, and Axel, right? Eating ice cream on a clock tower laughing and enjoying ourselves," I said. We sat there confused. Was that for real? Did I know Xion before I died? Who's Axel? What's Organization 13? And why couldn't I remember this lost memory? "Roxas, we have to find him," Xion said stopping my thoughts. "Find who?" I asked not looking at her, but my shoes. "Axel of course! Maybe if we find him we'll know about this lost memory in our head," she said standing up. I thought she was crazy looking for a guy we didn't know, but I had to agree with her. "Your right," I said standing up with her.

"I don't think he's here, Xion," I said catching my breathe. "But he has to be! I can feel it," she said staring at me with a cold emotion. Man, what happen to that cute little smile? I never thought Xion was so hyped up to see a guy she saw in a dream. _'Your…fading…'_ said a voice in my head. Sora was talking again, but to who? Who was fading? Were they fading into darkness? _'Axel, what were you trying to do?'_ My whole body froze. Axel? Did he just say…Axel? Sora knew Axel and now he was fading into darkness? Great! Now I can tell Xion Axel is coming! Wait…I can't do that. Then she'll ask how I know. I don't even know Sora that well. All I know is he's the one who got me here and some how we're connected. "Roxas? Hello?" My eyes followed the hand waving in front of me. "S-sorry. I was thinking about something," I said scratching the back of my head. "It's ok," Xion sighed looking down at the ground. Her eyes were dull and lifeless. Without a second thought I hugged her. "It's ok Xion. We'll find him some day," I whispered in her ear. I felt her arms wrap around my body. "I hope so. He's our friend, Roxas. We got to find him," she cried. Her grip got tighter and her shoulders shock. Was she crying? I didn't blame her if she was. I'm sad that I forgot about my life in the living world. I walked Xion home trying to make her happy so her parents wouldn't be worried. We got to her front step and I hugged her once and again. She smiled that cute smile I missed and walked into her house. I sighed and walked home. Just as I walked past the store it started to rain. I didn't mind. Then I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "I'm sorry…Axel," I said to myself. "For forgetting who you are."


	2. Chapter 2: Answers

**王国 心****: ****人々**

**Chapter 2: +~Answers~+**

**After Xion and I were trying to find Axel my dreams were just lost memories. I've become sadder and sadder knowing that I forgot all about myself, but then there was a weird memory. Axel had me pinned against the wall and I grabbed his sleeves smiling at him. He grinned back at me and then…we kissed. That's gross! I'm not gay. Am I? No no no no I'm straight! Great, now I'm confused.**

**That morning I did the usually: took a shower, got dressed, and ate.**_** "I wonder if Axel is in Darkness by now and the other organization people,'**_** I wondered. Yeah the whole organization died. Sad isn't it? Sora killed the rest of them last night with some guy named Riku. Like I care. I left them didn't I?**

_**Ring Ring!**_

**My cell rang telling me I had a text. I flipped it open and read what Xion had to say. **_**Hey Roxas there's this new ice cream shop. U want to go?**_** Ice cream seemed good. **_**Sure sounds good. I'll pick u up**_**. I answered back. I closed my cell and walked out the door. I checked if the door was locked and if I had my key, which I did. Today was a busy day for people. Children we're running every where while their parents were trying to keep up. I wonder what's going on. I reached Xion's house and rang the door bell. Waiting for someone to answer the door I heard fast footsteps getting closer. "Bye Dad I'll see you later!" called Xion from inside. She opened the door and smiled at me. "Hey," she said with that cute, sweet voice. "Hey," I replied.**

**We walked to the other side of town and I watched the little kids running around. "What's up with the kids today?" I asked. "Oh you didn't hear? It was in the newspaper. The fair is here!" Xion said happily. Man, I love that smile. We finally got to the ice cream place and it was packed. "Oh man. We should have got here early," Xion sighed beginning to walk away before I grabbed her hand. "Hey, you said you wanted ice cream so I'll get you some," I said trying to cheer her up. "Thanks Roxas, but I can't let you buy us both ice creams," she said looking down. "Its okay. It's the least I could do," I said holding her head up. "Now come on and give me a smile." She gave me a faint smile which turned into a real bright one. She's so cute when she smiles.**

**After like two hours we finally got our ice creams. We didn't want to stay inside since a lot of people were in there so we sat outside on the curb. I licked my ice cream and stared at it. Did I have this before? "Hey Xion what kind is this again?" I asked looking at my blue popsicle. "I think it's called sea-salt." I could hear it in her voice that she was thinking the same thing as me. "Sea-salt…ice cream," I repeated. Memories flashed in my head of Xion, Axel, and I sitting on that clock tower eating the same thing. I looked over at Xion who was looking down sadly. I scooted closer to her and wrapped my arm around her. "I miss Axel," she said. I rubbed her arm with my thumb and whisper back in her ear "So do I." We sat there for a few seconds then I broke the silence. "Eat your ice cream or it's going to melt," I pointed out. She looked down at it and made a shocked expression on her face which made me laugh. She quickly licked the rest of it and smiled at me. I licked mine also and smiled back in reply. We walked over to the trash can and Xion threw her stick away, but I read something on mine '**_**WINNER **_**' was written on it. I stuffed it in my pocket to use it for another day.**

**We walked around town doing nothing, but looking at shops and talking. Then I saw the children again with cotton candy and toy guns. An idea popped into my head. "Hey Xion," I started. She turned her head towards me "yeah?" "Um. Would you…like to go to the Fair tomorrow…with me?" I said trying to hide my blushing face. I heard a giggle. "I would love to, Roxas!" Xion said giggling. I looked into her ocean blue eyes and grinned. "Then it's a date," came out of my mouth. "W-wait. I-I-I-I didn't mean like…umm a real date.. I meant like a friend thing," I panicked. Once again Xion giggled "I know silly," she shoved me playfully. I shoved her back gently. It was getting late outside so I walked her back home. We got to her door, but she didn't go in. "Thanks Roxas. For everything," she said looking at me eye to eye. "Your welcome, Xion. That's what friends do," I grinned. She hugged me without warning. I was shocked, but then I wrapped my arms around her.**

**The door opened and there was a man there. I was guessing it was Xion's dad, but he had dark skin and he had silver hair. Nothing like Xion at all. "Daddy!" Xion said breaking the hug. She quickly walked over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back keeping eyes on me. I gulped hard and tried to stay calm. Why did he look so familiar? "Oh Daddy this is Roxas. Roxas this my dad. Well he's my foster dad," she smiled faintly. "I-it's nice to meet you sir," I smiled at him trying not to get on his bad side. He looked like the kind of dad that would break you in half if you touched his daughter. "Same goes to you, Roxas. I heard a lot about you," he said wrapping a arm around Xion. Xion talks about me? "I'm sorry to cut this conversion short, but we must go in," he said walking inside signing Xion to follow. "Bye Roxas. I'll text you later," she said giving me that sweet smile as she skipped inside. Who is that man?**

**The walk home was like an other. Imagines forming in my head about my past and of course questions. The main one at the moment was who's Xion's father. I think I know him, but where and how? I got home and I hade a quick dinner of ramen noodles. I took off my clothes, but my boxers and hopped in bed. "Maybe I'll figure him out in my sleep," I said to myself before shutting my eyes.**__

'_**You seek answers.' **_

…_**.**_**answers?**

'_**I can give you purpose.'**_

…**.purpose? **

"_**Roxas…"**_

'_**That is right-the new you.'**_

"**Xenmas…" I murmured in my sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3:Memories

王国 心: 人々

Chapter 3+~Memories~+

Today is the day. I'm taking Xion on a 'date' to the Fair. I'm excited, but a little nervous. "Here's your tickets, sir," said the lady at the table. My thoughts stopped and I looked at her. "Oh, thank you," I took the two tickets and walked off. I got the tickets before we go so we wouldn't wait hours for them. I flipped my phone open and looked at the time. It read _7:30_. 'Ok I got an hour,' I thought. I put my cell away and continued to walk home. It took me about thirty minutes to get home and once I did I feel on my couch and turned on the T.V.

I watched for the thirty minutes I had left before I had to meet Xion at the Fair. I put my jacket on, fixed my hair, put my cell in my pocket, and walked out to the Fair. When I got there I saw Xion there in a cute light blue dress with matching flats. She's so cute. She turned her head and waved at me. I waved back and rushed to her side. "Hey. Did I keep you waiting long?" I asked her hoping I didn't. "Nope! I just got here," her smiled faded when she saw the line of people at the ticket line. I pulled out the tickets I got earlier and waved them in her face. Her smile returned and I couldn't help but to smile too.

We walked in and my ears rang from every noise in there. "Wow," Xion said as I grabbed her soft hand. "Come on, Xion. Let's go on a ride," I brought up. She nodded. We walked around for a few minutes looking for a good ride. "Roxas look! That one! Let's go on that one!" Xion called. I looked over at the ride and felt a shiver. The ride was HUGE with loops, circles, backwards, and most of all the fastness. "O-ok. What ever you like, Xion," I was trying to hide my fear. Xion smiled her beautiful smile and jumped up and down.

We both got in the same cart and buckled ourselves in making sure we won't fall out. I gripped the bar tight and held my breathe. "Are you scared, Roxas?" asked Xion. "A little. I really never been on a roller ride before," I answered looking down to hide my face. Xion's hand laid on top of my shaking one. I lifted my head up and smiled at her. Without warning the ride jerked forward and started to move upwards. I was scared, but then again Xion was there.

_Click clack click clack click…..clack_

We reached the top of the 'mountain' is what I called it. Then the ride fell off the top of the mountain and we went straight down. Most people we're yelling in joy and Xion was one of them. I joined soon after we speed around a corner. I had to say this is fun. After the ride was over we jumped out of the little car and walked to the exit. We both looked at each other and laughed when we say that our hair was messy. "I-I'm going to go fix my hair. Be right back," she said skipping to the lady's room. I watched her disappear then my stomach growled. I looked around to find some food and saw a cotton candy stand. I walked over there with my hands in my pocket and stopped in front of the cart. "Um, can I have one cotton candy, please?" I asked, my stomach begging for food. "Sure thing, son!" the man chuckled. Son? Weirdo…

After the man was done making it he handed it to me and in return I gave him the money. I sat against a wall and ate my cotton candy waiting for Xion. "It sure does take a long time for a girl to fix her hair," I said to myself rolling my eyes. A red figure caught my sight and I was forced to look at it. It was a guy with red spiky hair walking in the coward with his back turned to me. Memories flashed back into my head as I dropped my cotton candy on the ground. I gripped my head in pain and looked up seeing the man stopped too gripping his head, but he didn't look like he was in much pain as I was. My head stopped beating and I stood up. The guy shook his head and continued to walk away from me. 'Axel?' I thought. 'Could it be?' I fast walked into the coward and followed him. He must have known I was following because he picked up his speed. "Axel…" I whispered to myself. "Axel?" I asked. No response.

"Axel?"

…

"A-Axel?"

…

"AXEL!"

He stopped which made me stop. He turned around with a sad yet shock expression on his face. Yep, that was him. Emerald eyes, upside down tear drop tattoos below his eyes, that pretty face, and his red flaming hair. Tears were building up once I regained my memories of my lover. He smiled at me, but then it faded into a frown. He turned around to walk away, but I grabbed his arm and hugged it. "AXEL DON'T LEAVE!" I cried, tears rolling down my cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4:Dearly Beloved

_王国 心__: __人々_

_Chapter: 4 +~Dearly Beloved~+_

"_Please don't leave me, Axel," I begged still gripping his arm. All the people walking past us were like a blur to me. I wanted them to vanish. To be gone. So I can be alone with him. "Roxas…" he said finally. The way he said my name made me grip even harder. I looked at him trying to see those beautiful emerald eyes of his. He turned around and hugged me. His warm arms wrapped around…Oh how I messed that. "I missed you," Axel said burying his face in my neck. That made more tears fall down. "I-I missed you too, Axel," I hugged him tighter. We stood there. Hugging. Until he broke it and smiled at me. "So what brings you here to the fair?" he asked wiping away my tears. "Actually I forgot," I said. Really I don't know why I'm here. Was I with someone? All I remember was eating cotton candy then I saw Axel. Oh well don't matter to me. I laughed. "Still acting like a zombie I see," he joked. I smiled. "Oh shut up."_

_We both laughed. "Why are you at the fair, Axel?" I asked cuddling into his chest. "Well I just wanted to come here actually. Good thing I 'died' now or I would never get to see you again. Unless my plan worked," he said looking up at the sky. Plan? To see me? "What plan?" I looked up at him to meet his shiny eyes. "Well I was planning to make Sora into a heartless then you would pop up and…I could see you again," the last thing he said made him blush and look away. I giggled wrapping my arms around his thin fit body. "Axel I want to go on the Fairs Wheel," I said in my little child voice. He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Sure thing."_

_It was a long way to get to the Fairs Wheel, but we made it. We got in a light blue 'bench' is what I called it. Axel buckled us in and the man working there pulled the bar in front of us so we wouldn't fall. Once all the people got into a little bench thingy the ride started moving. We got to the top and my feet were dangling. I was a little scared so I snuggled up into Axel for protection. He wrapped an arm around me and laid his head on mine. Out of the blue the ride stopped. Our bench rocked a little and I glanced down. I pulled my head back into Axel's chest and winced. "I wonder what's wrong," Axel said rubbing his thumb against my arm._

_**BOOM!**_

We both looked at the sky and saw a firework fade away. "Oh, it's a firework show!" Axel said laughing.

_**Crack, BOOM!**_

We watched the color flow in the sky and fade. "Roxas…" I looked up at my redhead. "Huh?" I answered back. His soft lips were pressed upon mine. My eyes closed. I remember everything now about Axel and I. Our lips separated and my blush deepened.

After the show and the ride Axel walked me home. "So Axel where's your house?" I asked swinging our hands. "Well…no where actually," he said scratching the back of his head. "Then you can stay with me!" I popped up. Even if it's a one bedroom apartment I can turn my sofa into a little bed. "Thanks Roxy," Axel purred in my ear before kissing my cheek. I blushed. By the time we reached my apartment it was one in the morning. I looked at the clock and yawned. I walked over to the sofa and turned it into a bed. "You can sleep here Axel. Sorry, but it's the only thing left," I said putting pillows and blankets on it. "It's ok," he walked be hide me and kissed my cheek. I blushed once again.

"I'm going to bed. I'm tried," I yawned while covering my mouth with my hand. I walked to my room and turned around to see Axel following me. "Do you need something, love?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "Nope. I wanted to tuck you in, Roxy," he said. I smiled and walked into my room and stripped into my boxers forgetting Axel was there watching me. Axel snickered. I glanced at him and blushed my hardest. "Nice body," he purred in my ear grabbing my waist. "You can't have it," I teased and stuck out my tongue.

Axel frowned, but smiled. I jumped into bed and laid on my side. Axel put the covers over me and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight my love," he said. "Night Axel." He walked away. "I love you," I said as he stepped out my room. "I love you more. Got it memorized?" he said before disappearing into the dark hallway. Been a while since I've heard him say that. Man, how much I missed him. My eyes were getting heavy so I gave up and fell asleep.

The sun lit my whole room up as I opened my eyes. My dreams went back to normal to Sora's thoughts, that's good.

I turned over and stared blankly at the red head sleeping by me. 'Oh Axel,' I thought. I pecked his soft lips. His emerald eyes meet my ocean eyes. "Morning sleepy head. What you doing in my bed?" I asked smiling playfully. "Nothing," he smiled back. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to his body.

I snuggled in his grip and I felt him kiss my neck. I moaned and as I did I felt his lips smirk.

"A-Axel. We shouldn't," a blush was painted across my cheeks.

Then my phone rang. I stood up in shock. "X-XION!" I yelled remembering that I ditched her at the Fair. I ran to my cell and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Roxas! What happened yesterday? I got back and I couldn't find you!"

"Um…Something…came up," I looked over at Axel who looked displeased.

"What Roxas?" The way she said my name made me blush. I couldn't lie to here, but I did it anyway.

"I felt sick after the ride. Guess it was too much for me," I chuckled.

I heard her giggle through the phone which made me smile. I glanced at Axel as he walked over to the couch and watched TV.

"Hey Roxas, would you like to go somewhere today?"

My thoughts snapped back to Xion. "Um…I'm sorry, but I'm busy today. Got to clean up the house," I quickly lied.

She sighed. "Okay. Maybe some other time!"

"Yeah, I'll look forward to it."

_**Click**_

I sighed and put my cell down on the counter.

"So, who was that?" Axel asked blankly. I walked over to him with a smile printed on my face. "Xion."

The name made Axel's expression changed to anger. I sat on his lap facing him and tilted my head. "Axy?" I said in my child voice.

I held his head in my little hands and made him face me. Well, not actually he's eyes were still looking at the TV. I sniffed and covered my face in my hands. I sniffed again and again pretending to cry.

Axel's soft hands we're placed on my shoulder. "Roxas, what's wrong? Is it me?"

I shook my head yes slowly.

"I'm sorry, babe. It…it just looked like you really like Xion," his thumbs rubbed against my arm. He pulled me into a hug. Doing so I smirked and pecked his lips.

The flurry of dancing flames looked shocked. "I thought you were sad."

"Heh, tricked you!"

Number eight pressed his lips against my own for a passionate kiss. Axel planted his hands on my hips as my arms were around his neck. Oh how much I loved him


End file.
